craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Flight of the Daedalus/Claire Dewitt
Claire Dewitt is a security officer aboard the Daedalus spacecraft. History Claire didn't have the most conventional childhood, even as part of an entire generation born in space. She never knew her father, who was probably a mining division worker her mother participated in a brief romance with, and she was raised by the sustainability division worker Riley Dewitt without any siblings or a father figure in her life. Otherwise her childhood was fairly normal until she reached her teenage years. When Claire was 13 there was a severe accident in the section of the ship her mother was working in, leading to over a dozen personnel being critically injured and 4 killed. Her mother was among the injured, and while the medical division did their best the woman suffered severe head trauma which left her with symptoms similar to Alzheimer's. After a few weeks the patients without life-threatening injuries were released, and Claire was left to care for her mother. Riley Dewitt suffered from periodic fits of confusion and memory loss along with black-out headaches and almost crippling post-traumatic stress. Though Claire did her best to care for her aging and ailing mother for many years, the stress and constant sacrificing of her own needs eventually left her bitter and exhausted. When she came of age Claire took her placement exams and joined the security division, growing more distant from her mother until she eventually left altogether and moved into her own apartment. While other members of the crew pitched in and Claire checked in every once in a while she had essentially abandoned the sick woman to fend for herself. Only a few years later Riley Dewitt passed away from depression and anxiety, having ceased to feed herself. Claire blamed herself for this, and in an effort to forget rededicated herself to her job. The young woman was eventually promoted and given command of her own security team. Personality Claire is a shrewd, uncompromising young woman. Mostly bored of ship life, she secretly tends to hope for the occasional act of crime or rare crisis just to give her some excitement to deal with. Somewhat unsociable, she has few friends and tends to keep a cold distance from even other members of her division and team. She is very fond of firearms, visiting the gun ranges restricted to security personnel whenever she can, and keeps herself in good shape in case she ever finds herself in a good old fashioned brawl. She tends to try and take charge in tense situations, more scared of having potential excitement ruined by red tape and regulations than actual danger, and is calm enough in a crisis that most tend to look to her for guidance. She feels a deep sense of unease and regret over the death of her mother some years past, but this is also mixed with bitterness and anger for a childhood spent caring for someone else. She has yet to reconcile any of this. Category:Flight of the Daedalus characters